Summer Forever
by Naanhe-kun
Summary: Liburan musim panas Baekhyun - Jihyun. (summary gaje)


Summer Forever

Author : Niuniu as Rey

Cast : EXO's Byun Baekhyun, OC's Park Jihyun

Genre : Fluff

Length : 650+ word

Disclaimer : hanyalah sebuah cerita fiksi berasal dari otak saya. Terimakasih.

…

Author POV :

Sinar matahari menerpa permukaan tangan Jihyun yang sedang berusaha melindungi matanya agar penglihatannya tidak silau. Butiran-butiran peluh terbentuk didahi Jihyun. Beberapa kali yeoja Park itu, menghembuskan nafasnya karena kepanasan. Padahal angin laut sedari tadi terus menerpa tubuhnya dengan kencang. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah sosok namja yang sedari tadi Jihyun tunggu. Byun Baekhyun. Kekasih Jihyun. Jihyun yang memakai celana kain pendek diatas lutut dan t-shirt putih tapi lupa memakai topi dan kacamata, sedangkan namja Byun itu tengah memakai t-shirt putih, celana jins pendek selutut, topi dan kacamata. Saat berada dekat dengan Jihyun, Baekhyun melepaskan topinya dan langsung memakaikannya dikepala Jihyun. Baekhyun menarik tangan Jihyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku telat?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jihyun bergeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku baru sampai 10 menit yang lalu." Sahut Jihyun. Baekhyun langsung saja mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya, gemas.

"Itu lama, Jihyun-ah .."

"Ahh, geumanhae .. nanti hidungku memerah." Sungut Jihyun, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung mendaratkan kecupan ringan dihidung Jihyun.

"Lihatlah, hidungmu tidak jadi memerah." Ya. Hidung Jihyun tidak memerah melainkan pipinya yang memerah. Jihyun langsung saja menutupi wajahnya dengan topi milik Baekhyun. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul dipipinya. Baekhyun merundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tutupi wajahmu? Padahal aku ingin menyembuhkan pipimu supaya tidak memerah." Bisik Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Eii, geumanharago .. Baekhyun." Kesal Jihyun yang langsung melangkah membuat Baekhyun ikut tertarik karena tangannya masih digenggam Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tertarik, langsung saja mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Jihyun tak lupa senyum tercetak dibibir tipisnya.

"Ya, Jihyun. Kalau kau memakai topi seperti itu-" Baekhyun berhenti bicara saat Jihyun menaikkan topi yang dipakainya seperti saat Baekhyun pertama kali memakaikannya.

"Baekhyun! Aku ingin es krim." Ucap Jihyun saat matanya menangkap beberapa anak kecil yang sedang memakan es krim.

"Baiklah. Kajja."

…

Setelah mengantri beberapa menit, dua buah es krim rasa stroberi berada dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberikan es krim itu ke Jihyun yang langsung dilahap Jihyun. Dan menghasilkan noda disekitar bibirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum. mereka pun kembali melangkah. Menyusuri pantai dengan berpegangan tangan. Sesekali Jihyun memakan es krim Baekhyun karena es krimnya lebih dulu habis. Dan Jihyun kesal dibuatnya karena bukannya mendekatkan es krimnya kemulut Jihyun, Baekhyun justru menjauhkan tangannya. lama mereka seperti itu. Karena terlalu kesal, Jihyun menginjak kaki Baekhyun dan langsung berlari, melarikan diri. Topi yang dipakainya bahkan terlepas karena terlalu cepat berlari. Baekhyun mengejar Jihyun setelah membuang kacamatanya, sesekali meneriakkan nama kekasihnya. Jihyun yang tidak kuat lagi berlari, berhenti dan langsung berada dipelukan Baekhyun. Hug back.

"Aku menyerah, Baekhyun .." Ucap Jihyun dengan nafas terputus-putus. Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan dipipi Jihyun. Membuat Jihyun tersentak.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah menginjak kakiku." Ucap Baekhyun. Sekon kemudian, Jihyun berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun tersenyum. kembali dipeluknya Jihyun, kali ini dirinya mendapat balasan dari Jihyun.

…

Sore menjelang, sang mentari mulai mendekati laut. Baekhyun dan Jihyun, menatap pemandangan itu sambil sesekali berbagi tatapan. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Duduk berdua, dibibir pantai. Rambut Jihyun yang tergerai, terbang searah aliran angin.

"Baekhyun-ah .. kau tau apa yang kusukai didunia ini?"

"Es krim? Shawn mendes?"

"Yang paling kusukai?"

"Hm .. Aku?"

"Ah, mwoya .." tawa Baekhyun langsung terdengar ditelinga Jihyun. Jihyun yang kesal, menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berhenti tertawa.

"Sunset dan .."

"Kau .." Ucap Jihyun yang sekarang sedang menatap Baekhyun.

"Jangan berikan tatapan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku langsung mati karena perasaanku semakin bertambah untukmu."

"Eii, jinjja .." Kesal Jihyun. Sekon kemudian, Baekhyun kembali tertawa membuat Jihyun tersenyum.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling kusukai didunia ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Musim panas .."

"Dan kau."

'Chu~'

Baekhyun mendaratkan kecupan ringan didahi Jihyun, membuat pipi Jihyun langsung memerah. Seiring hal itu, sang mentari semakin tenggelam dilaut.

"Saranghae, Park Jihyun .."

"Nado saranghae, Byun Baekhyun .." Sekon kemudian, dua benda tipis itu saling menyatu dihadapan sang mentari. Angin yang seakan tahu situasi mereka, menerpa kedua tubuh insan itu dengan perlahan. Suara burung berkicau, menambah kesan romantis disore itu.

…

-FIN-


End file.
